Blog użytkownika:Szczerbaty1/Miłość to wszystko czego nam trzeba.
Krótkie ogłoszenia: -jest to móje pierwsze opowiadanie na viki - wszyscy mają po 20 lat i wyglądają jak w JWS 2 - dzieję się przed JWS 2 -pogrubiona czcionka to myśli Prolog: Cześć jestem Czkawka syn wodza Berk Stoika Ważkiego, a Mamy no cóż nigdy nie poznałem jedyne co o niej wiem to że jak byłem bardzo mały porwały ją smoki. Moi przyjaciele Śledzik, Sączysmark , Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka mają tyle samo lat co ja. A i jest jeszcze moja piękność Astrid w której zakochałem się w młodości. Wszyscy myślą że nie jesteśmy parą ale na razie nie chcemy wyprowadzać ich z błedu przynajmniej nie formalnie, bo co prawda Astrid parę razy mnie pocałowała mnie na oczach całej wioski ale nic więcej i choć wyznaliśmy sobie miłość nie chcemy na razie nikomu tego mówić. Parę lat temu wszyscy oni mnie omijali i się ze mnie wyśmiewali ale od kiedy 8 lat temu wytresowałem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela Szczerbatka który jest ostatnią Nocną Furią i razem pokonaliśmy Czerwoną Śmierć stałem się kimś ważnym. Na Berk od 5 lat tresujemy smoki jak już wam napomniałem moi przyjaciele również latają na smokach. Śledzik ma samicę Gronka o imieniu Sztukamięs, Sączysmark Koszmara Pomocnika którego nazwał Hakokieł, Bliźniaki Szpadka i Mieczyk Zębiroga Zamkogłowego którego nazywają Wym i Jot, a Astrid samicę śmietnika zębacza o imieniu Wichura. I tak zaczyna się nasza podróż Rozdział 1 ,,Początek” W Smoczej Akadami Czkawka- Cześć wszystkim ! Reszta- Cześć! Czkawka- No dobra to dzisiaj na naszych zajęciach zrobimy sobie konkurs wiedzy o naszych smokach. No to proponuję że podzielimy się na dwie drużyny w pierwszej będzie Sączysmark, i Bliźniaki a w drugiej Astrid i Śledzik Sączysmark- Ej czkawka nie zauważyłeś że tak trochę nie mamy szans !? Astrid- A to czemu ? Jest was w końcu więcej! Sączysmark- Ale ja mam bliźniaków ! Szpadka, Mieczyk- No i co z tego ? Mieczyk- Ej siostra czy oni sugerują że jesteśmy głupi ? Szpadka- Nie wiem ale choć polecimy coś porozwalać ! Czkawka- Spokój!! Nikt nic nie będzie rozwalać a ty Sączysmark się nie bój dobrałem pytania tak żeby szanse były wyrównane. Kilka godzin później po konkursie. Czkawka- I wygrywa drużyna Astrid i Śledzika !! Śledzik i Astrid- Juhu !! Czkawka- No dobra to koniec na dziś możecie się rozejść. Gdy wszyscy pozostali wyszli z SA zostali tylko Astrid i Czkawka Astrid- No i co myślisz że długo jeszcze uda nam się ukrywać nasz związek ? Ciekawe co powie? - Nie wiem a moja my’ lady, co o tym myśli ? Astrid- Szczerze to nie wiem może i tak byłoby lepiej. Gdy to mówiła czkawka podszedł do niej i objął ją w tali spoglądając tym samym w jej błękitne oczy. Czkawka- Zrobimy jak będziesz chciała. A teraz czy moja dziewczyna ma na coś ochotę ? Ciekawe czy myśli o tym samy co ja ?? Astrid- Na przykład na to ? W tym momencie ich usta złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku, na początku zaskoczony Czkawka szybko odwzajemnił jednak pocałunek, trwali tak złączeni aż zabrakło im tchu. Czkawka- Ech brakowało mi tego mogłabyś częściej mnie tak całować Astrid- Jak chcesz więcej to przyleć dziś wieczorem nad Krucze Urwisko! Czkawka- Czekaj ! A poco! Astrid- Zobaczysz ! I już wyleciała z Akademii na Wichurze. Czkawka- I co stary polecimy tam dzisiaj ? Szczebatek- wrrrrr Czkawka- Czyli lecimy tam po naszym cowieczornym locie. Powiem tyle po dodaniu pierwszego rozdziału zdałem sobie sprawę z tego ile z tym roboty... naprawdę przedtem myślałem że to łatwizna. A tak poza tym next może się pojawić jutro albo pojutrze Rozdział 2 ,,Igraszki nad Kruczym Urwiskiem” Tego samego dnia w chmurach u Czkawki i Szczerbatka. Czkawka- co mordko spróbujemy ? Młody jeździec nie czekał na odpowiedz tylko zablokował ogon swojemu przyjacielowi i zsunął się ze siodła. Czkawka- ale to jest super !!! Nagle przed nimi wyrosła skala Czkawka- A to już mniej, Szczerbatek ! W jednej chwili smok strzelił plazmą w górę i okrył swego jeźdźca skrzydłem, i bezpiecznie lecz twardo wylądowali na ziemi. Czkawka- No musimy popracować nad twoim samotnym szybowaniem ale reszta była super. W odpowiedzi dostał tylko od swojego przyjaciela w głowę ogonem po czym smok wskazał jeźdźcowi na pozycje słońca i jego wygląd. Czkawka- O rany przecież miałem się spotkać z Astrid wieczorem nad Kruczym Urwiskiem ! I jak ja wyglądam dzięki mordko a teraz lećmy szybko do domu. I w tej samej chwili jeździec i jego smok w jednej chwili wzbili się w powietrze lecąc do domu. Na Berk przy domu Czkawki . Czkawka- Dobra mordko taty nie ma jeszcze chyba w domu leć szybko po Wichurę i sprawdź czy jest jeszcze w domu. I proszę cie nie narób hałasu bo jeszcze tata będzie się znów pytać gdzie mi się tak spieszy. Nagle po schodach z góry domu zszedł Stoik Stoik- A gdzie ci się to tak spieszy ? Czkawka- A nigdzie tato obiecałem pyskaczowi pomóc w kuźni Stoik- Acha to Czemu jesteś w domu? Czkawka- Muszę się przebrać widzisz ja wyglądam. Czy on musi być taki dociekliwy? Widzi że mi się śpieszy. Stoik- No dobra leć nie tłumacz się Czkawka- Dzięki tato Stoik- Pamiętaj miłość nie czeka !! (powiedział wychodząc z domu) Czkawka- Co!?!? Ech Szczerbuś ten mój tata... No dobra ale zobaczyłeś czy Wichurka i Astrid są w domu ? Smok tylko pokiwał potwierdzająco głową . 10 minut później Czkawka- No dobra mordko to jestem gotowy lecimy ? Na to pytanie smok położył się na swoim legowisku tyłem do swojego pana i zasnoł. Czkawka- Szerbatek no weź spóźnię się ! Szczerbatek-wwrrrrr Czkawka- No to pięknie mam nadzieję że Astrid zaczeka. Resztę rozdziału dodam jutro albo wieczorem :) Cz.2 Po wyjściu z domu: Czkawka'''-Przechodzę właśnie obok domu Astrid ciekawe czy.. Widzę że Wichurka też w domu pewnie te gadziny dogadały się żeby posłać nas samych, a to gadziny jedne! ' U Astrid '''Astrid-Co za smok! Przecież widziała że nie ma stroju do przedzierania się przez chaszcze !' A co to ? Widzę że Czkawkę też Szczerabatek wystawił. Wezmę zrobię mu niespodziankę i się na niego zaczaję. U czkawki Czkawka- Dochodzę do Kruczego Urwiska, Od wioski idzie za mną Astrid i chyba chce mi zrobić niespodziankę i myśli że jej nie widzę. A niech tak sobie myśli. 'Astrid-Dobra jestem nad Urwiskiem i zaczaiłam się na niego nad wejściem ale gdzie on jest ! Czkawka-Mam cię! I złapał ją w tali przyciągając do siebie. Zaskoczona Astrid jednak nie rozpoznając napastnika uderzyła to coś z całej siły w brzuch. Po czym usłyszała tylko uderzenie o ziemię i głośne stękanie. Astrid- Czkawka przepraszam cię ale zaskoczyłeś mnie nie chciałam. Czkawka- Nic się nie stało poza tym że boli mnie brzuch. Astrid- To dobrze. Masz nauczkę żeby mnie tak nie straszyć ! Czkawka- Dobra dobra, a tak propo to co to miała być za niespodzianka ? Astrid- Dowiesz się…. W swoim czasie I posłała mu swój piękny uśmiech odchodząc w stronę jeziorka Czkawka-Czy ona Zawsze musi mi to robić ? I Czemu na Thora ona idzie w stronę tego jeziora ? W sumie nie jestem lepszy bo idę za nią… Nagle Astrid rzuciła się na Czkawkę. Astrid-No a teraz kolej na niespodziankę. Rozbieraj się! Czkawka – Po co ? Astrid- Zobaczysz Po czym sama zaczęła się rozbierać. Gdy byli w samej bieliźnie Astrid rzuciła się na Czkawkę i pocałowała go. Czkawka- Po co kazałaś się mi rozebrać skoro chciałaś tylko mnie pocałować ? Astrid- Żebyś nie zmoczył sobie ciuchów. Czkawka-Jak to nie zmoczył ciu.. Chłopak nie zdążył dokończyć bo jego półnaga partnerka wrzuciła go do jeziora. Czkawka-Astrid!!! Ty podstępna mała… Nie zdążył dokończyć bo już całkowicie naga dziewczyna złożyła pocałunek na jego ustach, a on czując delikatne ja skrzydła motyla wargi i jej delikatne ciało odwzajemnił pocałunek tym samym czasie Astrid zdjęła już jego bokserki i rozkoszowała się pocałunkiem. Po krótkiej kąpieli wyszli na ląd i tam na miękkiej trawie i futrze które przyniósł Czkawka dokończyli to co zaczęli już podczas kąpieli. Czkawka-Astrid? Astrid-No co? Czkawka- Kocham cię Astrid- Ja ciebie też I zasnęli wtuleni w siebie Rano Astrid niechętnie obudziła się gdy pierwsze promienie słońca zaczęły padać na jej twarz. Nie chcą budzić Czkawki zaczęła bardzo delikatnie uwalniać się z jego objęć lecz napotkała tylko jeszcze silniejszy uścisk swojego chłopka. Czkawka- Nie wypuszczę cie. Astrid-Ale musimy już wstawać, wiesz w wiosce mogą zacząć coś podejrzewać lub no wiesz może ktoś ty zajrzeć szukając nas . Czkawka- No dobra ale zanim cię puszcze, czemu w nocy zaczęłaś mnie nagle drapać ? Astrid- Bo mnie do tego zmusiłeś Czkawka- Chciałem sprawdzić parę rzeczy. Ale to nie powód żeby drapać ! Astrid- I naprawdę było warto Powiedziała posyłając mu uśmiech i chwilę potem składając mu namiętny pocałunek. Astrid- No dobra przyjemności przyjemnościami ale musimy wracać do wioski. Czkawka- No dobrze ale tylko tak żeby nas nikt nie zobaczył co prawda większość ludzi jeszcze śpi o tej porze ,ale mój ojciec już wyszedł a na niego nie chciałbym się natknąć. Astrid- I tu masz racje ja też, od razu zaczął by rozpowiadać całej wiosce ,,Jaki to jego syn jest wspaniały w łóżku” Czkawka- No masz ra.. czekaj jestem wspaniały? Astrid- Ja tego nie powiedziałam. Hi hi. Po tej rozmowie para zaczęła się ubierać i powolnym krokiem ciesząc się każdą chwilą spędzoną ze sobą wracała do wioski. Szczerze to pisząc ten rozdział (przynajmniej drugą) część w dużej mierze inspirowałem się blogami Angelx bo ona ma mistrza w takim ,,opisywaniu" A i jeśli mógłbym prosić żeby ci co to czytają zostawili koma obojętnie może być nawet zwykłe cześć siema czy spieprzaj chce po prostu zobaczyć ilę osób to czyta A i Nexta możecie się spodziewać jutro. Tekst pochyłą czcionką Rozdział 3 ,,Powrót i wpadka” Idąc sobie przez las Astrid i Czkawka co chwile spoglądali na siebie i posyłali sobie uśmiechy przerwane tylko pocałunkiem lub rozmową. Nie wiedzieli jeszcze co ich ma za chwilę spotkać (a właściwie kto ). Dochodzili już do wioski gdy nagle za nimi trząsnęła gałązka i z krzaków wyleciał Pyskacz. Czkawka- Pyskacz! Na miłość Thora co ty tu robisz ?! Chyba nas nie śledziłeś ?! Pyskacz- Heh No wiecie dzieciaki.. To tata czkawki kazał mi was śledzić żeby mieć niezbite dowody że jesteście parą… A ja się zgodziłem, eh Astrid- Co ? Jak ? Czemu ? Tate rozumiem ale ciebie jeszcze powiedz że nas podglądałeś !! Pyskacz- Akurat jak zobaczyłem co się święci poszedłem do domu, tylko teraz rano widziałem waszą pobudkę i zacząłem was znowu śledzić Czkawka- Powiedziałeś już ojcu ? Pyskacz-Jeszcze nie, miałem zamiar to zrobić jak wrócicie do wioski Czkawka- To dobrze chyba też mu teraz nie powiesz co ? Pyskacz- Skoro już mnie macie to nie, ale musisz wiedzieć że zgodziłem się tylko dla tego że za tydzień na wyspe mają przypłynąć kandydatki na twoją żone. Czkawka, Astrid-Co!! Pyskacz-To! Czkawka masz już 20 lata i twój ojciec chce przejść na emeryture ale nie może jeśli oficjalnie nie masz nawet dziewczyny. Astrid-Kotek, no i co z tym zrobimy ? Czkawka- Zrobimy tak, ty pyskacz powiesz mu że nie jesteśmy parą, a ja jak już przypłyną te kandydatki po całej tej szopce powiem że żadna z nich mi się nie podoba i potem się zobaczy. Mówiąc to skierował wzrok na Astrid Czkawka- A ty Astrid proszę wiem że będą one próbowały mnie podrywać ale pamiętaj jestem cały twój ale na czas tego przedstawienia musimy trochę odsapnąć i proszę cie spróbuj nie wydrapać im oczu czy coś innego. Wszyscy się zgadzają ? Astrid, Pyskacz- No dobra niech ci będzie. Czkawka- Pyskacz do tego konkursu mogą się zgłosić też dziewczyny z Berk ? Pyskacz- Oczywiście Czkawka- No to jeśli Astrid będziesz po ich przypłynięciu zazdrosna możesz się też zgłosić. Astrid- Wżyciu nigdy się nie zniżę do takiego poziomu, ale też nigdy cię nie oddam. Posłała mu tylko mordercze spojrzenie mówiące ,,Tylko spróbuj się w którejś zakochać to cię zabije !” Czkawka – To postanowione, a teraz wracajmy zanim ojciec zacznie coś podejrzewać… Tylko osobno. Po jeszcze kilku zdaniach rozeszli się w swoje strony Może być ? Sorry ale w tym opku już do końca jest tak pisane (zamęczę mas moimi błędami na śmierć (psychopatyczny śmiech)) Dalsza część opka nie ma na celu obrażania płci pięknej ( dla niektórych kobiety mogą być traktowane przedmiotowo ale sorry taką miałem wene) Rozdział 4 ,,Spowiedź” Wszyscy troje byli już w swoich domach, tylko Czkawka wchodził do swojego domu i w drzwiach powitał go niemiły widok: Stoik- No ! To teraz sobie pogadamy. Co robiłeś w nocy ? Czkawka-A nic takiego Szczerbatek zrzucił mnie na jakieś wyspie i całą noc próbowałem wrócić Stoik- Eh i tak nic więcej z ciebie nie wyciągnę, usiądź musimy pogadać Czkawka-Ok. Stoik-Jak wiesz masz już 23 lata a ja jestem już dość stary, chciałbym już przejść na emeryturę i władze oddać tobie, ale jak wiesz zwyczaj nakazuje aby następca miał żonę albo chociaż dziewczynę a jak wiemy ty nie masz ani jednej. Czkawka-Tato ale ja niech… Stoik- Nie przerywaj. Tak więc żeby tradycji stała się zadość za tydzień na wyspę przyjeżdżają kandydatki na twoją żonę a ty wybierzesz sobie z nich żonę, tylko nie próbuj mi się wykręcać ani nie uciekaj bo nie będę się tłumaczył innym wodzom i tym dziewczyną że mój syn uciekł sobie gdzieś na smoku. Czkawka- Skoro trzeba choć wiesz tato, tak naprawdę to nie chce tego całego cyrku. Stoik-Wiem synu, wiem. (tutaj położył synowi rękę na ramieniu) ale niestety tak trzeba a i mi marzyłaby mi się synowa i wnuki.. Czkawka-Tato nie przesadzaj wiesz, to że przypłyną nie znaczy że którąś wybiorę Stoik- Wiem ale spokojnie dziewczyny z Berk też mogą wziąć udział… Czkawka-Czy ty coś sugerujesz ? Stoik- Pożyjemy zobaczymy I nie dawszy Czkawce szanse na odpowiedz wyszedł zadowolony z domu Czkawka poszedł do swojego pokoju kładąc się na łóżku gdzie jak zwykle dopadł go jego przyjaciel. Czkawka- No też się cieszę że cię widzę mordko ale złaź. Powiedział spychając łeb najlepszego przyjaciela z swoich kolan Czkawka- Wiesz co dzięki że wczoraj nas tak wykiwaliście z Wichurą. Smok zrobił smutne oczy do swojego pana domagając się pieszczot na co Czkawka tylko zaczął drapać tego niespełnionego gada. Czkawka-Też się martwię mordko.. A co jeśli przez ten konkurs coś się zepsuje między mną a Astrid?… A co jeśli zrobię coś złego ? Szczerbatek-wrrrrr Czkawka- tak pewnie masz racje niepotrzebnie się martwię. A teraz, chcesz polatać ? Na te słowa smok tylko pokiwał głową i już był gotowy do lotu I tak Czkawka razem ze swoim przyjacielem odlecieli na co poranny lot nad archipelagiem Nagle jednak zobaczyli coś w chmurach ale nie zastanawiali się zbytnio nad tym, do czasu aż ten tajemniczy cień nie przerodził się w smoka, którego obaj przyjaciele doskonale rozpoznali. Była to wichura i Astrid. Astrid- I co kotek jak tam rozmowa z Ojcem? Czkawka- Nie było tak źle, przynajmniej powiedział mi o tym konkursie na moją nową żone. Astrid- Przykro mi ale pamiętaj cokolwiek postanowisz zawsze będę przy tobie Czkawka-Wiem kochanie Po czym Astrid spadła z wichury prosto na niego i złączyli się w namiętnym pocałunku Czkawka- To co lecimy na jakąś wyspę gdzieś odpocząć ? Astrid- Jasne czemu nie, taki urlop od kłopotów ? Czkawka- Jednodniowy. Szczerbatek ląduj. I tak spędzili wesoły dzień na wyspie którą nazwali Swędzipacha. I jak może być ? Rozdział 5 ,, Podglądanie i kąpiel” 2 dni prze konkursem W porcie Astrid- Heathera ! Jak miło cię znów widzieć ! Heathera- Mnie też jest miło ale Astrid puść bo mnie dusisz. Szpadka-Cześć ! Heathera-No cześć, cześć Astrid- No miło było się spotkać ale powiedz co cię tu sprowadza ? Heathera- No wódz mojej wyspy usłyszał o tym konkursie na żonę Czkawki i wysłał mnie abym wzięła w nim udział Astrid już miała ochotę rzucić się na nią i wydrapać jej oczy ale w porę powstrzymała ją Szpadka Szpadka- To się porobił ! Może byśmy tak poszły do sauny i porozmawiały szczerze ? ( Tu wzrokiem powędrowała na Astrid a potem na Heathere ) Astrid, Heathera – Czemu nie W saunie Heathera- Przepraszam Astrid nie wiedziałam że ty i Czkawka jesteście razem, ale skoro tak to zrezygnuję konkursu. Astrid- Dzięki nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy Heathera- Ale jeśli pozwolisz zostanę do końca konkursu i pomogę ci upilnować Czkawkę Astrid- Spoko niech będzie Szpadka- A tak Wogule bo wiemy że Astrid podoba się czkawka ale nie powiedziałaś jeszcze kto podoba się tobie ( wskazała palcem na Heathere), no chyba mi nie powiesz że przypłynęłaś tu tylko dla Czkawki ? Heathera- No powiem wam że tak naprawdę to przypłynęłam tu dla Sączysmarka.. Astrid, Szpadka- Hahaha Za drzwiami dało się usłyszeć cichutkie JEST! Ale dziewczyny postanowiły na razie nie zwracać na to uwagi. Heathera- No dobrze skoro już się tak śmiejecie to może ty powiedz szpadka kto ci się podoba ?? Szpadka- Noo dobra tylko się nie śmiejcie….Śledzik… Astrid,Heathera- Hahaha A za dziwami dało się usłyszeć znów ciche choć głośniejsze niż przedtem JEST oraz chwilę po tym tępe plasknięcie i jakieś szepty Tego już dziewczyny nie mogły odpuści Astrid wzięła tylko ręcznik wyszła z wody, podniosła topór i szybkim kopniakiem otworzyła drzwi. To co trzy przyjaciółki zobaczyły za nimi było tyle komiczne dla nich co przerażające dla Czkawki, Śledzika i Sączysmarka którzy podsłuchiwali a pod wpływem uderzenia wszyscy trzej przewróceni leżeli na podłodze. Astrid- CO TO MA BYĆ ZA PODGLĄDANIE !!!!! Czkawka- Kotku nie obraź się ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać ( powiedział robiąc smutne oczka i dając machnięciem ręki znak reszcie kumpli żeby uciekali ile sił w nogach) Astrid- Och sorry dziewczyny ale nie umiem się na niego gniewać Szpadka- No tak dla tego zgodziłaś się na ten plan Czkawka to one o wszystkim wiedzą ? Astrid – Tak, ale to że nie umiem się na ciebie gniewać Co nie znaczy że czeka cię kara Czkawka- Jeśli ta kara co zawsze to ją jakoś zniose.. No co to ma być za kara ? Astrid- A właśnie taka! Powiedziała wrzucająć go do wody w której dwie przyjaciółki zasłaniały się włosami, i czym popadło Czkawka- Astrid !! Więcej nie zdążył powiedzieć bo obie koleżanki zaczęły go topić za podglądanie, na szczęście był na tyle silny że zdołał się oswobodzić i wynurzyć już gdy zaczynało brakować mu powietrza Czkawka- No dobra już przepraszam a teraz możecie mnie już puścić ?! Astrid- Jeszcze nie ( mówiąc to zrzuciła ręcznik i złożyła na jego ustach namiętny pocałunek ) Czkawka- Takie kary to ja lubię Astrid zdążyła powiedzieć mu tylko jeszcze na ucho: Przyjdź dzisiaj wieczorem do mnie, po czym wypchnęła go za drzwi i sama weszła do wody Wieczorem Astrid – Gdzie on jest ? Czyżby nie zrozumiał o co mi chodziło ? Nagle na drzewie obok jej domu coś się poruszyło na co młoda wojowniczka od razu odwróciła wzrok w tamtą stronę ''' Czkawka- Już jeeee… Nie miał sił dokończyć bo to co zobaczył zabrało mu dech w piersiach Astrid leżała na łóżku w samej bieliźnie w otoczeniu świec i płatków kwiatów Astrid- No choć tu do mnie Czkawka- I takie kary to ja lubię Razem spędzili bardzo długą i upojną noc z jednym tylko incydentem a mianowicie ty że Astrid w przypływie namiętności wbiła paznokciew plecy czkawki pozostawiając mu dwie długie ledwo widoczne blizny na łopatkach Rano Czkawka- Wstał pierwszy i widząc że jego dziewczyna jeszcze śpi postanowił napisać jej liścik a samemu udać się do swojego domu żeby ojciec nic nie podejrzewał bo był to dzień przyjazdu kandydatek do konkursu i Czkawka miał je witać osobiście z ojcem w porcie. Czkawka- To żegnaj kochanie ( poczym złożył na jej policzku delikatny pocałunek i wyszedł przez okno. Czkawka już leżał w domu w łóżku gdy jego ojciec przyszedł go obudzić Stoik- Czkawka wstawaj! Śniadanie na stole ! Czkawka- już idę ! Stoik- I co jak się spało ? Czkawka- Aa bardzo dobrze to dziś mają przypłynąć te dziewczyny ? Stoik- Tak dla tego cię tak szybko budzę pamiętasz że witamy je osobiście ? I proszę cie spróbuj nawiązać z nimi kontakt jedna z nich to w końcu twoją przyszła żona. Czkawka- Taa przyszła żona.. Stoik- Co tam mamroczesz pod nosem ? Czkawka- A nic nic Stoik- Tylko nie próbuj żadnych numerów i jedz już bo śniadanie ostygnie Czkawka- Dobrze tato U Astrid Astrid wstała i czując że nie ma przy niej jej kochanka zaczęła go szukać ale znalazła tylko karteczkę a nie atramentem napisane: Dzięki kochanie za wspaniała noc oraz za nowe blizny. Pamiętaj proszę zachowuj się i trzymaj się planu. Twój na zawsze Czkawka Astrid-Czyżby on mi nie ufał ? Aaa bo to dziś przypływają te lalunie ! Dobrze spróbuje zrobić mu tę przyjemność i ich nie pozabijać. Po czym ubrała się uczesała włosy i poszła na klif nad portem, bo słychać było już róg zwiastujący przybycie gości Rozdział 6 ,, Przybycie gości „ W porcie Stoik- Witamy drogie kandydatki na Bek ! Dziewczyny zaczeły po kolei wychodzić i się przestawiać -Witam, nazywam się Lea - Ja jestem Lara - Mam na imię Serena (mówiąc to rzuciła się na szuje Czkawce który witał kandydatki pocałunkiem w dłoń ) Stoik- No to część formalną mamy za sobą a teraz zapraszam do twierdzy gdzie omówimy szczegóły konkursu Czkawka- Za mną drogie panie. (Mówiąc to skierował wzrok na klif na którym chwilę temu była Astrid ale teraz klif świecił pustkami) U Astrid ( w lesie) Astrid- Ja bym ją ukatrupiła ! Czkawka jest mój ! ( Powiedziała rzucając toporem w drzewa). Dobra pora wracać. W twierdzy |Stoik- Konkurs zawierał będzie 4 etapy Etap pierwszy- Samo prezentacja, kandydatki każda po koli będą się przedstawiać Etap drugi – konkurs umiejętności obchodzenia się z smokami Etap trzeci- – konkurs piękności, tego nie trzeba tłumaczyć Nagle do pomieszczenia wleciał jak oparzony szczerbatek i rzucając się na swojego pana zaczął go lizać na co kandydatki z przerażeniem zaczęły krzyczeć a reszta ludzi po prostu się śmiać. Czkawka- Szczerbatek złaź ! Czarny smok posłusznie choć niechętnie zlał ze swojego pana i ułożył się obok Astrid- I one mają być przyszłymi żonami Czkawki? Niedoczekanie ich ! Stoik- No to jeśli już mamy po incydencie to oto kategoria czwarta: Noc z Czkawką ! Wszyscy spojrzeli na stoika jak na wariata, Astrid już miała ochotę rzucić się na niego z toporem i tylko pyskacz się śmiał Stoik- A przepraszam czwarta konkurencja to chwila z Czkawką mój syn spędzi z każdą z was trochę czasu dzień podczas którego sprawdzi jak się nadajecie na żonę wodza Stoik szepcząc co wikinga który stał obok niego- Weźcie przytrzymcie pyskacza za to co napisał bo on mi to pisał ! (powiedział tonem jakby miał ochotę pyskacza zabić ) Na scenę wszedł Czkawka Czkawka- No to skoro część formalną mamy za sobą to teraz nieoficjalnie: Jeśli drogie kandydatki by czegoś potrzebowały lub czegoś nie wiedziały proszę się zgłosić do Astrid (mówiąc to spojrzał na Astrid wzrokiem mówiącym: Błagam nie zabij ich na osobności ) a wasze nowe domy na czas konkursu pokaże wam Sączysmark Kilka godzin później u Astrid Astrid- No to tu mieszkam ja, tu mamy dom Śledzika a tu dom Czkawki Lea- Ach jaki on jest cudowny co nie dziewczyny Lara, Serena- No Astrid aż wzdrygnęło Astrid- No to może miłe panie mają ochotę wybrać się do Sauny ? Serena- Czemu nie to idziemy ? Lea, Lara- Ok. Astrid- No to postanowione spotykamy się w saunie za 30 minut Lea, Lara, Serena- Dobra 30 minut później w saunie Astrid siedziała i rozmawiała z resztą dziewczyn o konkursie a przede wszystkim o Czkawce starając się na pytania typu ,,Ciekawe czy w łóżku jest taki wspaniały jak z wyglądu?” albo ,, Ciekawe jaki będzie dla żony w domu?” nie odpowiadać lub nie wydrapać pytającej oczu. Choć tak naprawdę to przyglądała się kandydatką i próbowała poznać jakie naprawdę są. Jedna miale większy biust od niej inna ładniejszy tyłek, ale Astrid nie znajdowała żadnej która mógłby jej zagrozić choć wszystkie mogły po prostu dobrze to ukrywać. Astrid- A co jeśli Czkawka zakocha się w którejś ? A co jeśli nie jestem wystarczająco dobra i mu nie wystarczę ? Z zamyśleń wyrwał ją głos Sereny Serena- Ej Astrid ! Astrid- No co? Co ? Lara- Pytałyśmy o to co myślisz o tym jaki Czkawka jest w łóżku ? Astrid już miała ochotę zabić ja machnięciem topora który miała pod ręką ale się opamiętała Astrid- No co ja mogę o ty sądzić ? Myślę że jeśli jest tak perfekcyjny jak z wyglądu to jest to chłopak marzeń. Lea- No pewnie masz racje. No cóż wkrótce jedna z nas trzech się o tym przekona. Hihi.. Serena- Astrid ? Astrid- No co ? Serena- A ty nie bierzesz udziału w konkursie ? Astrid- Nie a co ? Serena- no nic ale powiedz skoro nie czkawka to kto ci się podoba ? Astrid '''Wymyśl coś szybko! Mi tak najbardziej to podoba się ten Mieczyk Lara- Ten nierozgarnięty ? Ha życzę powodzenia Astrid- Dzięki. No miło się gawędziło ale ja już muszę iść. Lea- Ale czemu zostań jeszcze chwile Astrid- Chciałabym ale nie mogę obowiązki wzywają Mówiąc to wzięła ubrała się podniosła topór i zmierzając do drzwi otworzyła je mocnym kopniakiem. I znowu za drzwiami rozsiewał się przezabawny widok Sączysmark i Mieczyk leżeli na podłodze a na nich śledzik który dostał najmocniej bo był najbliżej drzwi Astrid- To za podglądanie ! A teraz wynocha! Trujka kumpli wybiegła jak oparzona z sauny. A Astrid zobaczyła katem oka jakiś czwarty cień za rogiem i postanowiła zobaczyć kto to ? Czkawka- Mam cię ! Powiedział łapiąc dziewczynę w tali i przeciągając ją za róg do przyciemnianego zaułka gdzie sam stał Czkawka- Dzieki że żadnej nie zabiłaś. Astrid- Nie ma sprawy Powiedziawszy uderzyła go w ramię Czkawka- Au! A to za co ? Astrid- Za te moje męczarnie, i za to że dałeś się namówić na ten idiotyczny konkurs Czkawka- No wiesz przecież zrobiłem to dla nas i nie wiem jak ty ja jeszcze ślubu brać nie zamierzam Astrid- Ja też ale wiesz. Co jeśli którąś z kandydatkę spotka nieszczęśliwy wypadek ? Czkawka- Astrid ! Astrid- No dobra już dobra nie piekl się tak a teraz, po co tak Worgule mnie tu zaciągnąłeś ? Bo chyba nie po to , żeby gadać ? Czkawka- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz I chwytając ją w tali pocałował ją z cała tęsknotą i namiętnością jaką chował w sobie przez cały dzień. Zakochana para myślała że jest sama jednak sytuacja nie była tak kolorowa i cała sytuacje podglądał Serena Serena- Miałam cię Astrid za przyjaciółkę ale skoro tak pogrywasz, to od dziś jesteś moim największym wrogiem ! Nikt nie dostanie mojego Czkawki !! Ogłoszenia parafialne- Cieszę się z tego opka tylko taka prośba do was, czytających kto morze niech chociaż napisze bo chciałbym wiedzieć ile osób to czyta :) Acha zapomniałbym next za kilka dni Rozdział 7 ,, Pierwszy etap konkursu” Astrid powoli schodziła po zimnych schodach twierdzy wprost do loży jury w której zasiadała wraz z Czkawką, Pyskaczem i Stoikem. Nie było to dla niej najprzyjemniejsze ale pocieszała się tym że przynajmniej ma blisko siebie Czkawkę i może go pilnować Stoik- Konkurs czas zacząć ! Rozweselony tłum wikingów zaczoł wznosić wiwaty i się cieszyć Stoik- dziś kandydatki zaprezentują siebie swoje umiejętności oraz zainteresowania. A oto kolejność; Lea, Lara, Serena Na scenę weszła Lara Lara- Cześć wszystkim ! Nazywam się Lara, moimi zainteresowaniami są smoki oraz moda. Bardzo dobrze znam się na modzie. Mówiąc to pokazała publiczności oraz jury przygotowane przez siebie stroje na najbliższą zime Następnie przyszła kolej na Leę Lea- Witam was wszystkich moi kochani nazywam się Lea moimi zainteresowaniami są smoki oraz handel i jak już wspomniałam moją umiejętnością jest handel Na scenę wszedł Johan Kupczy Lea- Johan sprzedaj mi kilo łososia Johan- Bardzo chętnie poproszę 4 miecze lub 2 dobre topory Lea- Johan proszę cię dam ci 2 miecze Johan- Nie ma mowy i tak już przez ciebie mam straty Lea- proszę. Zrobiła najsłodsze oczy jakie mogła Johan- No dobra niech będzie ale ostatni raz Johan dał jej kilo łososia za 2 miecze i odszedł Lea- Kto ma ochotę na łososia ?! Tłum zaczął klaskać i wiwatować a jury tylko wypisało punkty I wreszcie przyszła kolej na Serene Serena- Cześć wszystkim!! Jestem Serena jakby ktoś nie wiedział (powiedziała tonem lekko drwiącym) Moimi zainteresowaniami są walka i moda a umiejętnościami śpiew i rzut toporem Na scenę weszło dwóch umięśnionych wikingów którzy nieśli wysoko drzewo z namalowanym na nim tarczami Serena odwrócona plecami rzucając toporami za każdym razem trafiła w coraz to odleglejszą tarcze Astrid- Też tak bym umiała Stoik- Dziękujemy wszystkim kandydatką, a teraz wyniki ogłosi główna nagroda mój syn Czkawka Czkawka- Dzięki tato, po podliczeniu wszystkich wyników klasyfikacja prezentuje się następująco: Trzecie miejsce… Lara Drugie miejsce… Lea Pierwsze miejsce Serena Serena wybiegła na środek i zaczęła słać całusy publiczności po czym niespodziewanie rzuciła się czkawce na szyję i przytuliła go Czkawka zaskoczony spojrzał na Astrid której wzrok mówił tylko Astrid Jak jej zaraz nie nie odepchniesz to ją zabije ! Czkawka- Spokojnie, to nic takiego tylko się uspokój Astrid- Ja cię chyba potem zabije Czkawka- Chyba nie Stoik- To tyle na dzisiaj, a jutro pokaz umiejętności tresowania smoków Dwie kandydatki na te słowa się wzdrygnęły tylko Serena była spokojna przez co Astrid nabrała podejrzeń ale na razie postanowiła nic z nimi nie robić Rozdział 69 ,, taki mały troll" Dedyk dla Shock fury AStrid- Czkawka ja więcej nie wytrzymam ! Czkawka- uspokój się to nie powód by je zabijać ! Astrid- Jest ona cię pocałowała ! Czkawka- No i ? Astrid- Przepraszam cię Czkawka Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Shock fury z linami i siekierą w ręku Zuzanka - Zmusiłeś nas do tego Czkawka- Czekajcie ! co wy !? Nie dane mu było dokończyć bo obie dziewczyny związały go linami i wepchnęły do szafy Astrid- Dzięki za pomoc to teraz jeszcze tylko pozbyć się tych dziewczyn Zuzia- Ja biorę na siebie Leę i Lare Astrid- Dobra ja się zajmę Sereną Obie dziewczyny wyszły z domu nie zważając na protesty związanego w szafie chłopaka W porcie Lea- To co ? Po co mnie tu zaprosiłaś ? Zuza- Po to ! Po czym wepchnęła ją do łodzi i odepchnęła łódź na pełne morze Zuzia- No to jedna z głowy, co by zrobić z drugą ? Pół godziny później na klifach Berk Lara- Ale fajnie ! To co chciałaś mi powiedzieć ? Zuza - Nic tylko to że musisz zginąć ! Powiedziała po czym odczepiła siekierę trzymaną przy pasie i się zamachnęła. Na szczęście dla Lary zdołała wyminąć cios co skutkowało niestety utratą równowagi i upadkiem w przepaść Zuzia- Nie ma co zbierać. Idę zobaczyć co tam u As U Astrid Dziewczyna już miała plan najpierw wywabi dziewczynę z domu po czym zwiąże ją i lecąc na wichurze wyrzuci na środku oceanu Astrid- Serena ! Hej ! Nie miałabyś ochoty na mały spacer ? Serena- Czemu nie.. Więcej nie zdążyła powiedzieć bo wojowniczka zakneblowała jej usta i związała linami. Astrid- No wichurka, teraz nad ocean Smok posłusznie wykonał polecenie Nad Oceanem Astrid- Jakieś ostatnie słowo ? Serena- YHMMY! Astrid- Tak też mysłałam. Żegnaj ! Powiedziawszy to poklepała smoczycę która posłusznie wykonała zadanie Astrid- No wichuro wszystko załatwione teraz wracamy na berk. Ciekawe jak poszło Shock Fury ? Na berk Astrid- Zuzia ! Zrobiłaś wszystko ? Zuzia- Taa jedna nie żyje druga płynie gdzieś teraz na pełnym morzu Astrid- No to wdeche pytanie teraz jest tylko jedno Zuzanna- Co zrobić z Czkawką ? I jak się z tego wytłumaczymy ? Astrid- No właśnie... Sorry ale po przeczytaniu twojego koma po prostu taka wena mnie natchnęła i nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Ten rozdział nijak ma się do całej fabuły dla tego następny rozdział (chronologicznie chyba 8 ) Bezie miał już zwykła fabułe. To uznajcie za takie przedwczesne zakończenie odrzucone przez reżysera. Rozdział 8 ,, Pokaz i pierwsze podejrzenia” Na Arenie (SA) Stoik- Drugi dzień zawodów czas zacząć ! Tłum wiwatował Pyskacz- Cisza ! Stoik- Dzięki, a więc tak ! Dzisiaj nasze kandydatki będą przedstawiać swoje umiejętności tresowania smoków. Pierwsza wystąpi Lara. Kilka minut później Czkawka- Zaczynaj Na scenę wypuszczony został straszliwiec straszliwy Lara- No mały to jak będzie zaprzyjaźnimy się ? Powiedziawszy to podała smokowi rękę a smok pozwolił się pogłaskać po czym wskoczył jej na ramię i zaczął zupełnie jak kot się do niej Miziać Czkawka- Brawo! Brawo ! Jak na zawołanie tłum zaczął wiwatować i klaskać Stoik- No to po proooo.. W tym momencie do Lary podszedł Szczerbatek i powącha jej rękaw po czym sam przewrócił się na plecy i zaczął mruczeć Sączysmark- Ej Czkawka ta dziewczyna ubiła ci smoka ! Śledzik- Wcale nie ubiła patrzcie ! Po czym wysunął z rękawa Lary smoczymiętke Astrid- To oszustwo ! Tłum na przemian zaczął krzyczeć Zdyskwalifikować ją ! Niech spada na swoją wyspę oszukiwać ! Stoik- Przykro mi Lara ale za oszustwo jest dyskwalifikacja, twoja łudź czeka w porcie Lara- Ale..! Pyskacz- No chodź mała spokojnie zdarza się. Astrid-Dobrze jej tak, jedną mniej Stoik – No to poprosimy następną kandydatkę: Lea Lea weszła na scene Tłum wiwatował i dopingował dziewczynę która była pewna siebie, lecz lekko przestraszona Z klatki wyleciał koszmar ponocnik który momentalnie cały się zapalił Czkawka się wzdrygnął na ten widok bo przypomniało mu się jego zakończenie szkolenie i wszystkie związane z tym przykre wydarzenia. Z zamyśleń wyrwał go jednak krzyk i wiwat tłumu gratulującego Lei wykonania zadania Czkawka podniósł wzrok i zobaczył Leę która trzymała swojego koszmara ponocnika z rogi i przytrzymując mu łeb przy ziemi ( tak jak w serialu zrobił to Sączysmark i Astrid ) Stoik- A teraz ostatnia już kandydatka Serena ! Na to i mię tłu zaczoł wiwatować najgłośniej jak umiał a na scenę weszła Serena Z klatki natychmiast wypuszczona śmiertnika Zębacza Serena- No cześć mała pokażemy tej Astrid do kogo należy Czkawka ? Powiedziała do smoka półgłosem tak że tylko Astrid usłyszała jakieś niewyraźne szepty Astrid- Nie podoba mi się ona Serena dosiadła swojego Śmiertnika i wykonała w powietrzu parę sztuczek Czkawka, Stoik- ŁAŁ ! Astrid- I to mają być umiejętności umiem sto razy lepiej ! I Uderzyła Czkawkę w bark Stoik- No kochani to na dzisiaj tyle ogłoszenie wyników jutro A i jeszcze coś... - Wszystkie kandydatki mogą zatrzymać swoje smoki jeśli oczywiście chcą.. Serena i Lea przytuliły się do swoich smoków Pyskacz- No koniec widowiska rozejść się ! Kilka chwil później W SA zostali tylko Astrid i Czkawka którzy mieli posprzątać Astrid- Słuchaj Czkawka nie podoba mi się ta cała Serena Czkawka- Tobie żadna się nie podoba Astrid- Ale nie oto chodzi wydaje się jakaś dziwna, jakby wiedziała za dużo.. Czkawka- Nie martw się zawsze będę cały twój Powiedziawszy to przytulił mocno Astrid a ona położyła głowę na jego -Ekhem! Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni Czkawka- OO! Serena co cię tu sprowadza ? Serena- Pomyślałam że mój przyszły mąż (Na to słowo Astrid wzdrygnęła się) mógłby mi zdradzić wyniki Astrid- Wybacz ale jeszcze nie mieliśmy zebrania i nie podliczaliśmy punktów Serena- Szkoda, to ciao kotku ! Powiedziała kołysząc biodrami i wychodząc z SA Czkawka jak zamurowany patrzył na nią a w szególności na kołyszącą się część ciała Astrid- Czkawka ! Co się stało z twoim tylko twój !? Czkawka- Spokojnie Astrid chwila słabości Astrid- Ciekawe czy będziesz też mieć chwile słabości gdy pójdziesz z nią do łóżka ! Powiedziała z wyrzutem Czkawka- Astrid nie poznaje cię ! Ochłoń to pogadamy i skończ z tymi insynuacjami kocham tylko ciebie ! Powiedział po czym wskoczył na Szczerbola i wyleciał z Akademi Astrdi- Co się ze mną ku*&%wa dzieje ! Zaklęła w myślach Wsiadła na wichure i ze łzami w oczach wyleciał również z SA kierując się do domu Niestety żeby było jeszcze gorzej ani Czkawka ani Astrid nie zauważyli schowanej za winklem Sereny Serena- Haha! Mój plan działa idealnie ! Powiedziała odlatując na grzbiecie swojego smoka w kierunku domu Rozdział 9 ,, Konkurs piękności i kolejne kłótnie „ W domu Czkawki Czkawka- No to po podliczeniu punktów na razie wygrywa Serena Astrid- Tak ale możliwe że Lea ją wyprzedzi różnica jest niewielka Stoik- najważniejsze że mój syn będzie szczęśliwy Czkawka- Tiaa Stoik- No już dobrze i tak po konkursie możesz sobie wybrać którą chcesz dziewczynę z wioski Astrid- Co ?! Stoik- Pstro taka nowa tradycja Czkawka- Raczej prawo Stoik- Nie ucz ojca dzieci robić Czkawka- No dobra. A teraz jak pozwolisz muszę gdzieś iść Astrid- Ja też Stoik- No dobrze jak musicie Czkawka- Dzięki tato Astrid- Takie jedno pytanie mogę ? Stoik- Tak proszę bardzo Astrid- Pyskacz się wygadał ? Stoik- Tak Czkawka- Oo rany Stoik- Dzieciaki to po co to wszystko było nie lepiej powiedzieć że no wy ten tego Czkawka- Nie chcieliśmy bo ty od razu byś wszystkim rozgłosił wysłał zaproszenia i rozkręcił wszystko tak że wyglądało by to tak jakbyś urządzał reklame naszej wyspy Astrid- A my chcielibyśmy to wszystko jakoś tak powoli uporządkować Stoik- Dzieciaki pamiętajcie że wasze szczęście jest dla mnie najważniejsze, tylko pozostaje pytanie co zrobić z tym idiotycznym konkursem ? Czkawka- No co ? Ciągniemy to do końca, a ty postaraj się wprowadzić to nowe prawo Stoik- Jak chcecie a teraz chodźmy bo się spóźnimy a dziś będzie na co popatrzeć Czkawka- No będzie Jak na zawołanie obudziła się Astrid która z całej siły uderzyła Czkawke w ramie Czkawka-Za co ! Astrid- Ty wiesz za co . Czkawka- Ale to mój tata zaczął ! Astrid- Ale bić wodza nie wypada Stoik- No cóż poradzić taki fach. Powiedział z sarkazmem I całkiem rozbawieni wyszli kierując się do centrum wioski gdzie wszyscy się już zgromadzili i rozsiedli na widowni zbudowanej pod nadzorem Pyskacza Stoik- Pyskacz ! Pyskacz odwrócił się jakby porażony błyskawica. Jak się potem okazało miał podbite oko Pyskacz- Stoik ! Jak miło cię widzieć ! Czkawka- Daruj sobie, dzięki za to że się nie wygadałeś Pyskacz- No cóż przepraszam wiecie jaki jestem Stoik, Astrid, Czkawka- Wiemy ! Pyskacz- No dobra już dobra a teraz idźcie zająć już miejsca bo wszyscy zaczynają się niecierpliwić Chwilę później Stoik- Witam na trzecim dniu konkursu ! Dzisiaj kandydatki przedstawią nam swoją osobowość i wygląd z najlepszych stron. Pierwsza wystąpi Lea! I znów oklaski wiwaty ( Sory znowu ale nie znam się na takich opisach ubrań, jeśli coś źle nazwę to błagam nie zabijcie mnie ) Na scenę wyszła Lea ubrana w ciemnozieloną sukienkę w pasie związaną złotym paskiem, na ręce miała bransoletkę która w promieniach słońca mieniła się kolorami a włosy miała spięte w luźny warkocz Pyskacz- A więc pierwsze pytanie dla naszej kandydatki: jaki jest, był twój stosunek do smoków Lea- Przed przypłynięciem tutaj myłam jak wszyscy na mojej wyspie że smoki to okrutne i zabójcze zwierzęta ale dzięki mojemu przyjaciółce ( wskazała na swoją smoczycę która próbowała odgonić się od zalotów Hakokła ) dowiedziałam się że smoki to wspaniałe i przyjacielskie stworzenia Pyskacz- dziękujemy a teraz drugie pytanie : Dla czego miałabyś zostać żoną Czkawki ? Lea- Ja powinnam zostać jego żoną ponieważ jest miła, umiem słuchać i genialnie się targuje jak sami państwo widzieliście ze mną u boku wodza ta wyspa nie zginie Pyskacz- Dziękujemy pani a teraz zapraszamy naszą drugą kandydatke: Serene ! Na Scenę weszła Serena i znowu oklaski wiwaty itp. Ubrana była w ( i znowu dramat twórczy bo jestem facetem i z modą mam tyle wspólnego co Adam Małysz z Cs:Go) wymodelowaną niebieską suknie do kostek z dosyć obfitym dekoltem i rozciętom od pleców w dół Nie ukrywając męska część publiczności była zachwycona co okazywała różnymi typu gwizdami Pyskacz- Cisza ! No to przejdźmy do pierwszego pytania: Jaki jest, był twój stosunek do smoków ? Serena- Przed przypłynięciem tutaj jako jedyna na mojej wyspie nie bałam się smoków a wręcz chciałam je ratować, a po przypłynięciu tutaj poznałam jeszcze bardziej jakie to wspaniale i fajowe stworzenia ( fajowe ? co to ma być ? Takie słowo w czasach wikingów ? eh moja wena poszła na spacer :( ) Pyskacz- dziękujemy a teraz pytanie numer dwa: Dla czego to ty miałabyś zostać żoną syna wodza ? Serena- Ach sama nie wiem powiem tylko że zakochaaałam się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia i byłabym cudowną żoną Damska część publiczności westchnęła z rozczulenia Pyskacz- Dziękujemy kandydatką a teraz nasze szanowne jury podliczy punkty Pół godziny później. Astrid- Ta Serena jest podejrzana Czkawka- Nie przesadzaj Astrid, dla ciebie one wszystkie są podejrzane Stoik- Astrid ma racje Czkawka- Przesadzacie i tak czy siak na razie to ona wygrywa Astrid- A ty co jej tak bronisz ! Już wolisz ja ode mnie !? Czkawka- No nie przecież znasz nasz plan Stoik- On ma racje Astrid nie ma co wyciągać pochopnych wniosków Astrid- A wy jak zawsze mężczyźni.. Wszyscy tacy sami! Czkawka- Oj Astrid proszę nie wściekaj się przecież wiesz że jestem tylko twój Próbował ją przytulić lecz go odepchnęła Astrid- Ja już sama nie wiem czyj ty jesteś ! Powiedziała siadając na Wichurę i odlatując Czkawka- Astrid !! Stoik- Nie martw się synu przejdzie jej Czkawka- Wiem tato, ale wiesz jaka ona jest, jeszcze sobie coś zrobi Stoik- Wiem synu wiem a teraz chodź trzeba ogłosić wyniki Czkawka- Już idę tato A za rogiem Serena- Wszystko idzie jak po maśle jeszcze tylko ostatni etam mojego planu i Czkawka jest mó ! I tylko MÓJ ! Łapcie kolejnego nexta dosyć długiego swoją drogą. I tak po tych kilku dniach bez nexta otrzymujecie coś takiego. Powiem jeszcze tylko że powoli zbliżamy się do końca ale nie martwcie się mam jeszcze w zanadrzu krótką kontynuację. Widział ktoś moją wenę ? Jak znajdziecie to powiedzcie żeby wróciła :( Rozdział 10 ,, Ostatni etap konkursu” Dedyk dla Julciaxd7722 za to że pomogła wyjść mi z dołka psychicznego Następnego dnia rano, dom Czkawki Stoik- No to co synu, gotowy spędzić czas z każdą z nich Czkawka- Nie przypominaj tato.. Stoik- Tak czy siak ja wychodzę za chwilę przyjdzie pierwsza z dziewczyn a i chciałem ci powiedzieć że dzisiaj wprowadzam tą nową tradycje Czkawka- Dzięki bardzo mi ulżyło, a tak w ogóle to gdzie Astrid ? Stoik- Lepiej nie pytaj naprawdę chciałbyś aby Astrid spędziła chociaż z jedną z nich czas ? Czkawka- No tak racja, to idź już bo się spóźnisz Stoik- Idę już idę Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, stoik podchodzi i otwiera je Lea- O dzień dobry proszę pana ja do Czkawki. Czy jestem za wcześnie Stoik- Nie nie właśnie wychodziłem. Bawcie się dobrze ! Czkawka- Dzięki tato.. Lea- A więc to jest twój dom Czkawka- Tak właśnie ten zapraszam na górę do mojego pokoju ?, ja zaraz dołączę tylko zrobię nam coś do jedzenia Pięć minut później Lea- Bardzo ładnie rysujesz Czkawka- Dzięki, to co dla czego ty miałabyś wygrać konkurs Lea- W zasadzie nie wiem gdy tu przypłynęłam miałam zamiar po prostu zostać kimś, ale musisz mi wybaczyć ale zakochałam się w innym Czkawka- Serio ?! W kim ! Lea- W sumie to w kimś z twojej rodziny… Czkawka- W moim tacie !! Lea- nie bądź nie mądry w twoim kuzynie ! Czkawka- Kamień z serca ale jak już jesteś to możemy chociaż miło spędzić te parę godzin, tak po przyjacielsku czy twoja smoczyca przyszła razem z tobą ? Lea- Tak czeka przed domem a co ? Czkawka- A nic jedz szybko kanapki i zapraszam na wspólny lot dookoła wyspy CDN... Sorki wam (wszystkim czytającym(wiem mało was )) ale przez najbliższe kilka do kilkunastu dni nie będzie nexta tak jak na moim drugim opku ze względu na to że doznałem wypadku na rowerze i zapomniałem cały dzień jak to pisałem. Kilka godzin później Astrid szła przez środek wioski gdy nagle nad jej głową przemknęli śmiejąc się Czkawka i Lea Astrid- Co za cwel ! Co on sobie myśli ! Dobra Astrid opanuj się przecież nie lecieli razem na Szczerbatku. Czkawka- Lea dzięki za wspólny lot mam nadzieję że się czegoś dowiedziałaś o smokach i naszej wyspie Lea- Naprawdę nie miałam pojęcia że latanie jest takie wspaniałe, na mojej wyspie zabijają smoki ale jak wrócę to wszystko zmienię ! Czkawka- A co z Sączysmarkiem? Lea- Nie wiem chciałabym go zabrać ale sama nie wiem.. Czkawka- Ja nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu tylko się pośpiesz bo Heathera może ci go odebrać. Lea- Dzięki za rade ale muszę już lecieć bo widzę że Serena już czeka pod drzwiami Czkawka- Oho trochę zapomniałem dobra to cześć ! Czkawka Sprawnie wylądował na obok domu Czkawka- Serena przepraszam cię za spóźnienie mam nadzieję że mi wybaczysz Serena- Nic się nie stało przystojniaku to co może wreszcie wpuścisz mnie do domu ? Czkawka- A tak prawię bym zapomniał ! Weszli do domu Serena- A gdzie jest twój pokuj ? Czkawka- Tam po schodach prosto i w lewo ja zaraz dołączę tylko zrobię nam coś do zjedzenia Serena – Po co czekać ja nie jestem głodna Czkawka- Sorry takie zasady konkursu zaraz przyjdę 10 minut później Serena- No nareszcie jesteś Czkawka- Sorry że tak długo ale nie umiałem znaleźć noża do chleba Serena- Nic dziwnego że potrzebujesz żony co ty byś bez niej zrobił Czkawka- No tak.. Czkawka- odłożył tacę z jedzeniem na biurku i usiadł obok Sereny na łóżku Czkawka- No to podstawowe pytanie: Dla czego to ty miałabyś być moją żoną ? Serena- Nie wiem, bo jesteś taki słodki i silny i potrzebujesz takiej samej kobiety u boku Czkawka- Całkiem dobra odpowiedź, a teraz pytanie numer dwa Serena przerwała mu tym samy przysuwając się do niego i kładąc rękę na jego nodze Serena- A po co tak oficjalnie Zaczełą przesuwać swoją rękę na jego krocze Serena- Jesteśmy sami, w pustym domu na łóżku po prostu weź mnie i uczyń swoją żoną Czkawka zepchnął rękę Sereny Czkawka- Serena nie ! Co ty sobie myślisz !? Że prześpię się z pierwszą lepszą dziewczyną która zechce być moją żoną? Serena- Ale na tym to polega Czkawka- Nie właśnie że nie na tym ! A teraz proszę cię wyjdź koniec przesłuchania Serena- Ale Czkawka... Czkawka- Nie wyjdź ! Serena- No dobrze ale nie wiesz co tracisz. Fuknęła z wyrzutem i wyszła nie dostrzegając schowanej za drzwiami Astrid kótra gdy tylko usłyszała trzaśniecie drzwiami postanowiła wyjść Czkawka- i co ja zrobiłem ? Ech i tak lepsze to niż zdradzenie Astrid nigdy w życiu. Astrid- Kotek. Czkawka momentalnie spojrzał w stronę z której dobiegł ten cudowny głos Astrid- kotek proszę cie nie zadręczaj się Czkawka- Miałaś rację Astrid trzeba było zrezygnować z tego wszystkiego i powiedzieć mojemu ojcu a nie ukrywać tego Astrid- No już cii uspokajamy się powiedziała przytulając się do niego i kierując swoją ręke na jego krocze Czkawka- Astrid proszę cie teraz ty ? Astrid- Ale mi chyba nie odmówisz Czkawka- Jak byś zgadła Powiedział przeżucając ją prze ramię tym samym rzucając na łużko , i całujac ją po szyi Astrid- Kotek ? Czkawka- Co ? Astrid- Wiesz że nie mamy zbytnio czasu Czkawka- Wiem I już bez zbędnej gry wstępnej przeszli do czynu Kilka godzin później Astrid- Czkawka Czkawka- Jeszcze pięć minut mamo Astrid- Nie ma pięciu minut już się sciemnia a wieczorem miała być impreza w twierdzy Czkawka- No racja Astrid wstała idąc w stronę łazienki zasłaniając się tylko trochę kąłdrą która jej spadła przez to że Czkawka ją chwycił i pociągnął Wojowniczka odwróciła się na pięcie żeby spojrzeć na swojego chłopaka którego wzrok wędrował po całym jej ciele Astrid- Jeszcze ci mało ? Czkawka- Z tobą zawsze mi mało Astrid- Innym razem (powiedziała dając mu całusa w policzek i w wyrywając kołdrę) a teraz zbieraj się jak wyjdę ma cię już nie być Czkawka- No dobra już idę Astrid weszła do łazienki a czkawka ubrał się i wyszedł zanim Astrid zdążyła wyjść Pół godziny później, przed twierdzą Stoik- Witam szanownych gości Czkawka- Chej tato już jestem Stoik- A tutaj jesteś włąź do srodka ktoś musi rozkręcić imprezę Czkawka- A są tam beczki z piwem i sączy smark plus bliźniaki ? Stoik- A są przyszli godzinę temu Czkawka- No to teraz nie martw się jak rozkręcić imprezę tylko jak odciągnąć ich od Alkoholu Stoik- Może masz racje, O Astrid jesteś już! Astrid- Witam Czkawka osłupiały tylko patrzył się na nią i wspominaj ich wspólne chwile parę godzin temu, z osłupiena wyrwało go dopiero pytanie Astrid Astrid- To co wchodzimy do środka czy stoimy tak na dworze ? Czkawka-A Tak oczywiście Rozdział 11 ,, gdy pamięć szwankuje” Parę godzin później Sączysmark- Czkawka Jak cię kocham kuzynie ! Czkawka- Ja ciebie bardziej ! Mieczyk- A ja was kocham bardziej niż moją siostrę Po czym wszyscy trzej przytulili się i zaczęli całować po policzkach A w rogu Sali Astrid i Heathera które jako jedne z niewielu postanowiły dzisiaj nie upić się do nieprzytomności Heathera- Haha ale wyznania miłosne! Astrid- Uważaj bo jeszcze mój Czkawka odbierze ci Sączysmarka ! Heathera- Ej Astrid miałyśmy się przecież nie upić ! Astrid- Na to to już raczej za późno haha Heathera- Astrid chodź już tobie chyba wystarczy alkoholu na dziś Astrid- Puszczaj mnie ! Nigdzie nie idę ! Noc jeszcze młoda ! Heathera- Chciałabym ci przypomnieć że jest już wpół do trzeciej ! A jutro jako jurorka masz być trzeźwa ! Astrid- I co z tego! Oho chłopaki idą Sączysmark- Heathera jak ja cię kocham ! Chciał ją przytulić lecz jedyne w co trafił przez swoje rozchwianie to jeden z kolumn podtrzymujących dach, a jakby było tego mało to ku uciesze Mieczyka i Czkawki nadal myślał że to Heathera i zaczął go całować Czkawka- hej Sączysmak życzymy ci udanej nocy ! Heathera podeszła do niego Heathera- Pogadamy jak wytrzeźwiejesz Heathera- Czkawka ! Astrid ! idziemy musicie być jutro trzeźwi ! Astrid- No dobrze mamusiu ( powiedziała po czym wyszła z twierdzy próbując bezpiecznie doczłapać do domu) Czkawka- No chyba masz racje to ja też będę się zbierać Heathera- Czekaj ! To nie weźmiesz ze sobą swojego ojca ?! Czkawka- Gdzie ty spróbuj go zabrać od kumpli zapewne jutro jak się obudzi na podłodze to coś sobie przypomni cześć ! Czkawka- chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł z twierdz po drodze przytrzymywany przez Szczerbatka ale nawet to albo może właśnie przez tego gada parę razy zahaczył o jakiś płot lub belę z sianem a na koniec przed wejściem do domu dostał z ogona w łeb Czkawka- Hoola Hoola ! Ty dzisiaj śpisz na dworze Szczerbatek obrażony odszedł uderzając jednak swojego pana jeszcze raz w głowę Czkawka- A to gadzina Chwiejnym krokiem wszedł do domu cały czas podtrzymując się ściany i poręczy schodów wszedł na ściągnął spodnie i nie przejmując się górą stroju runoł jak długi na lóżko Na jego nieszczęście był na tyle pijany że nie zobaczył idącej za nim od czasu twierdzy Sereny która postanowiła wprowadzić w życie ostatni etap planu. Dziewczyna bez przeszkód weszła do domu przez drzwi które Czkawka zapomniał zamknąć po czym weszła na górę i widząc śpiącego chłopaka rozebrała się do samej bielizny i położyła się obok Czkawki w łóżku a kiedy on ojoj ją ramieniem na jej twarzy pojawił się tylko chytry uśmieszek i przez jej głowę przeszła myśl Serena- Ciekawe co teraz powie Astrid ! a najlepsze że wmówię mu że się ze mną przespał I tak zadowola z swojego planu zasneła w objęciach jej przyszłego męża ( jak sama twierdziła) Następny dzień rano Astrid- Ała co się wczoraj stało ? Gdzie ja jestem ? Wojowniczka rozejrzała się wkoło i zobaczyła tylko uradowany pyszczek Swojej smoczych oraz to że leży na podłodze w salonie Astrid- Wichurko to ty mnie tu zaniosłaś ? Smok pokiwał potwierdzająco głową Astrid- Dzięki choć lepsze to od spania na dworze Smoczyca odeszła a Astrid postanowiła się przebrać i umyć 20 minut później ( nie za krótko jak na dziewczynę ? ) Astrid- No to teraz chyba pora pójść po Czkawkę, ciekawe co porabia ? 5 minut później Astrid weszła do Czkawki prze nadal otwarte drzwi i widząc śpiącego na dworze Szczerbatka lekko się zaniepokoiła Astrid- Czkawka ? Rzekła szeptem po czym weszła na górę. Widok który tam zastała doprowadził ją do płaczu i szału jednocześnie Serena w samej bieliźnie w dodatku w łóżku Czkawki który obejmował ją tak czule jakby to była ona sama Astrid- Czkawka! Powiedziała ze łzami w oczach Chłopak natychmiast się obudził i czując kobiece ciało pod ręką pomyślą że to Astrid ale gdy spojrzał w stronę drzwi od razu zdał sobie z wszystkiego sprawę To nie była Astrid ! To była Serena ! Czkawka- Serena ?! Serena- No co ? Już się obudził mój misiaczek ? Astrid nie chciała już czekać na wyjaśnienia tylko wybiegła z domu Czkawka- Astrid czekaj to nie tak jak myślisz Serena wstała z łóżka i wcale się nie zakrywając stanęła przed Czkawka Serena- No to skoro mamy już ją z głowy to może powiesz jak ci się podobało w nocy ? Czkawka- Co ? Ja ja ja nic nie pamiętam ! Serena- No jak możesz nie pamiętać byłeś taki wspaniały ! Mówiła że nawet ty mi się nie oprzesz Czkawka- Wynoś się ! Serena- Nie ładnie tak do swojej przyszłej żony mówić ! Czkawka- Nie będziesz moją żona ! Ja kocham Astrid ! A teraz wynoś się ! Serena- Jeszcze zobaczymy ! 10 minut później Stoik właśnie wszedł do domu i mocno skacowany słysząc płacz z pokoju swojego syna postanowił tam zajrzeć Stoik- Czkawka? Czkawka stało się coś ? Czkawka- Zrobiłem coś strasznego tato.. zdradziłem Atrid ! Stoik- Z kim ? Czkawka- Gdy się obudziłem zobaczyłem Astrid cała zapłakaną w drzwiach i leżącą obok mnie Serene która powiedziała co robiliśmy zeszłej nocy Stoik- Przykro mi synu Czkawka- Tato zdarzyło ci się kiedyś tak upić żeby nawet nie pamiętać z kim się spało poprzedniej nocy ? Stoik – Jeszcze nigdy wątpię aby było coś takiego możliwe bo nawet Pyskacz zawsze przypomina sobie gdzie spał a pije zwykle dwa razy więcej ode mnie Czkawka- Czekaj to znaczy że ona kłamała ? Stoik- Na to wygląda a teraz szybko ubieraj się i leć do niej jej wszystko powiedzieć Czkawka- Dzięki tato 5 minut później u Astrid Astrid- Czkawka ty suk@#$u ! jak cię dorwę to po prosu ukatrupię ! Zdrajca ! Krzyczała wymachując toporem we wszystko co stanęło jej na drodze lecz nagle gdy już miała się zamachnąć zatrzymała topór kilka milimetrów od szyi Czkawki Czkawka- Astrid zanim postanowisz mnie zabić daj mi wytłumaczyć albo chociaż pomyśl nad konsekwencjami Astrid- Masz pięć minut ! Powiedziała wchodząc na granicę swoich możliwości Czkawka- Dziękuje no więc wiem co widziałaś ale to nie tak jak myślisz ja z nią nie spałem ojciec powiedział mi że to nie możliwe żeby czegoś takiego nie pamiętać ( w prawdziwym życiu podobno da sę zapomnieć nawet coś takiego ) Astrid- I co z tego to nie zmienia faktu że spała w samej bieliźnie! W twoim łóżku ! I w dodatku ją obejmowałeś nie wiem czy mnie nadal kochasz !? Czkawka- To nie wież a pokazać mogę Po czym pocałował ją z cała namiętnością jaką w sobie gromadzi a ona wypuściła topór z ręki i zarzuciła ręce na jego szyje Astrid- Tylko nie myśl sobie że tak łatwo ci odpuszczę Czkawka- Wiem co ci chodzi po głowie ale nie ma czasu trzeba zająć się kwestią konkursu a ja mam jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia Astrid- A mianowicie jaką ? Czkawka- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie a ponieważ Lea zakochała się w Sączysmarku A Serenę zdyskwalifikuję się za te oszustwa to konkurs mamy z głowy Astrid- Dobra to idź już muszę się przyszykować Czkawka- Pa Powiedział dając jej całusa na do widzenia i wychodząc 10 minut późnij pod kuźnią Pyskacza Pyskacz- O Czkawka jesteś ! Czkawka- Cześć pyskacz tak właściwie to jak to możliwe że ty jesteś na nogach ? Pyskacz- ma się te twardą głowę, a tak w ogóle to co cię sprowadza ? Czkawka- Masz tę moją specjalną przesyłkę ? Pyskacz- Czyli dzisiaj Czkawka- Tak masz czy nie ? Pyskacz- Jasne że mam, masz i powodzenia Czkawka- Dzięki przyda się Półtorej godziny później na głównym placu Stoik- To co dzieciaki pora zakończyć tę szopkę Astrid – najwyższy czas Czkawka- to zaczynajmy… Rozdział 12,, Koniec historii" Chciałbym podkreślić że niektóre wątki których w tym opku nie skończę mogą być kontynuowane w następnych opkach o ile będę mieć na takowe pomysł a teraz zapraszam na ostatni (prawdopodobnie) rozdział Czkawka- No więc zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj aby ogłosić wyniki konkursu, a oto co wyszło po podliczeniu punktów Lea- Czekaj czekaj ja chciałabym zrezygnować Stoik- Dla czego ? Lea- Bo zakochałam się w kimś innym Spojrzała na Saczysmarka który się zarumienił a Heathera widząc to zaczerwieniła się ze złości Heathera- Niedoczekanie jej on jest mój ! Czkawka- A więc skoro Lea zrezygnowała a Serena jest zdyskwalifikowana Serena- Jak to ! Czkawka- Tak to wpakowałaś mi się gdy spałem do łóżka ! Serena- No i ?! Czkawka- To ! Stoik- Wracając do tego konkurs jest zakończony mój syn dalej nie ma żony a ciebie Sereno proszę o natychmiastowe opuszczenie wyspy Serena- Ale ? Czkawka- Nie ma żadnego ale ! Słuchaj jesteś naprawdę świetną dziewczyną i wieże że sobie kogoś znajdziesz, ale tym kimś na pewno nie będę ja Pyskacz- Chodź mała odprowadzę cię na łódź Serena- Nie potrzebuję mam smoka Powiedziała wskakując na swoją smoczycę i odlatując Czkawka- Ale zanim jeszcze się rozejdziemy chciałbym zrobić jeszcze jedno. - Mógłbym na scenę prosić Astrid ! Astrid niechętnie lekko zaniepokojona wstała i podeszła do Czkawki Czkawka- Astrid… ( z kieszeni wyjął małe pudełko po czym je otworzy a w środku ukazał się przepiękny pierścionek z szafirem w środku Czkawka- Astrid Hoferson czy uczynisz mni8e najszczęśliwszym Człowiekiem na całym świecie i wyjdziesz za mnie ? Chwila milczenia Astrid- Oczywiście że tak ! Po czym zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję a gdy już się odkleiła nałożył jej na palec pierścionek i ku uciesze całej wioski złączyli się w pocałunku który dla nich mógłby trwać cała wieczność. Astrid- I co teraz ? Czkawka- Co teraz ? To co teraz się stanie zależy tylko od nas I znów złączyli się w pocałunku KONIEC. Bonus numer łan ,,Gdy nowi przychodzą" Taki smaczek wam zrobię na kolejny tydzień żebyście wiedzieli że żyję Wiem wiem kilku z was mnie za to zabiję ale takie miałem natchnienie. :) Sorry za tak długą przerwę ale szkoła itd. Jeśli nie to wróćcie do niego i go przeczytajcie bo nie zrozumiecie fabuły. W rodziale pojawi się cytat zazanaczony w taki sposób ,," kto zgadnie z jakiego opka ten dostanie dedyka :) Zapraszam do czytania ! Kilka miesięcy później Zuzka wali do drzwi domu Czkawki Zuza- Czkawka ! Czkawka otwieraj ! Czkawka- Już już !-Powiedział po czym otworzył drzwi ledwo przytomny chłopak-Co się stało ? Zuza-Ekhem... Nie wiem czy zapomniałeś ale jest tydzień do Migdalisk iiiii... Czkawka- I co ? No mów że kobieto ! Astrid- Co jest kotek ?-Powiedziała też ledwo przytomna dziewczyna ubrana w szlafrok tuląc się do Czkawki Zuza- O chej Astrid ! Nie wiem czy pamiętasz ale dzisiaj przylatuje mój chłopa... Czkawka- A no tak ! Zapomniałbym ! Zuza- No właśnie ! A ty Astrid zapomniałaś że miałaś pomóc mi się przyszykować ? Astrid- Wybacz ale mieliśmy dosyć ciężką noc- Powiedziała z ironią całując swojego narzeczonego Zuza- Jak widać...-Rzekła półszeptem Czkawka, Astrid- Co !? Zuza- A nic nic, ubieraj się i to migiem ! Astrid- Już już. Zaczekasz tutaj czy wejdziesz ? Zuza- Zaczekam- Powiedziała do zamykającej drzwi Astrid W domu Czkawka- A ja tak liczyłem na miły poranek... Powiedział chłopak z smutną miną Astrid- Jeszcze ci mało ? Czkawka- Z tobą zawsze- Powiedział biorąc dziewczynę w ramiona i czule całując Astrid- Kotek ? Jakbyś nie zauważył moja kumpela stoi za drzwiami a ty chyba musisz z swoim ojcem przywitać gościa. Czkawka- Dobra już idę... Astrid- No i tak ma być- Powiedziała lekko kopiąc chłopaka w zadek na zachętę 20 minut później w domu Zuzy Zuza- Astrid ! W co ja mam się ubrać ! Może tą sukienkę ?-Powiedziała przykładając do ciała niebieską sukienkę z kwiatkiem na pasie- A może tą ?- Z drugiej ręki wysunęła inną sukienkę (Jak pisałem nie znam się na ubraniach !) Astrid- Spokojnie zuza... najlepiej jest tak jak teraz tylko opanuj się ! Zapomniałaś jak we dwie poradziłyśmy sobie z tą bandą wariatek ? Zuza- Taa pamiętam, ale no weź to mój chłopak nie widziałam go od... Nie zdążyła skończyć bo rozległ się dźwięk rogu zwiastującego przybycie gości Astrid- Już są ! Zuza- Astrid trzymaj mnie bo nie wytrzymam ! Astrid- Zuza spokojnie do cho*ery ! Zuza- Może masz rację. Astrid- No zuch dziewczyn a teraz chodź- Powiedziała ciągnąc dziewczynęza rękę w stronę przystani Kto się domyśla kto jest tym chłopakiem ? Obiecuję jutro wrzucę resztę (może :) ) Part 2 Wiem wiem zbluzgacie mnie że nie był w sobotę tylko teraz... sorki bardzo zastanawiam się nad swoim pisaniem czy tego nie zawiesić...ale póki co łapcie neteła :) REFERENDUM! Mam w zanadrzu jeszcze kilka takich krótkich historyjek i tu jest pytanie dla was 1. Stworzyć odmiennego bloga z one shotami 2. Napisać tutaj resztę i zacząć nowego bloga z one shotami Głosy piszcie w komentarzach Jeśli któryś z pomysłów wygra napiszę który wygrał w sobotę :) W przystani Zuza- O tam leci !- Krzyknęła podekscytowana dziewczyna wskazując palcem na czarny punkcik na horyzoncie Astrid- Zuza uspokój się ! Zuza- Już dobrze, tylko się trochę denerwuję Czkawka- Czym niby ? Zuza-No bo wiecie na naszej wyspie byłam jego dziewczyną, spaliśmy ze sobą ale czułam że nie jestem jedyna... Astrid- Nie martw się, jakby co wykopiemy go z wyspy Zuza- Mam nadzieję że nie będzie to konieczne- Powiedziała- zamyślona- O już jest ! Na deskach przed niby wylądował na nocnej furii wysoki brunet o zielonych oczach na co Czkawce szczęka opadła z wrażenia Zuza- Marcin ! Marcin- Zuza ! Para zakochanych padła sobie w ramiona i złączyła w długim pocałunku Czkawka- Ekhem- chrząknął cicho chłopak. Zuza- A tak zapomniałabym ! Marcin- Czkawka Astrid- Oto i Marcin mój chłopak Czkawka- Miło mi poznać Marcin- Mi również- podał Czkawce rękę- A ty zapewne jesteś Astrid, moje uszanowanie- rzekł całując ją w rękę Astrid- No to skoro wszyscy się już znają, to zapraszam na zwiedzanie wyspy ! Zuza- A nie można potem ?- Spytała przygnębiona dziewczyna Astrid- Nie ! Czkawka! Bież Marcina i go oprowadź! Czkawka- Już się robi !-Powiedział sarkastycznie chłopak do swojej narzeczonej- Chodź stary oprowadzę cię Marcin- Dzięki, swoją drogą niezła kocica z tej twojej Astrid- Powiedział szeptem Czkawce na ucho Czkawka- Wiem inaczej nie byłaby moją narzeczoną Astrid- CO ?! Czkawka- A nic nic, chodź stary spadajmy zanim nas rozerwie ! Marcin- Chyba masz rację Powiedzieli chłopcy wsiadając na smoki i odlatując przed nadlatującymi siekierami Astrid i Zuzy U Astrid Astrid- Chodź Zuza do twojego domu trzeba cię przyszykować Zuza- Na co ? Astrid- Oj wiesz... ale zanim dojdziemy opowiedz jak się poznaliście Zuza- Spoko. A więc spotkaliśmy się... U Czkawki i Marcina Marcin- No muszę ci powiedzieć stary że niezłą laskę sobie przygruchałeś Czkawka- Się wiem ! -Powiedział wystawiając do przodu pierś w geście zwycięstwa- Zuza też niczego sobie Marcin- Noo...-Odleciał w krainę wspomnień i marzeń Marcin Czkawka- Halo ! Ziemia do marcina ! Nie odlatuj mi tu ! Marcin- Już jestem ! Swoją drogą ciekawe po co nas tu wysłały Czkawka- Wiesz jak to dziewczyny... muszą się przyszykować Marcin-Tia... Czkawka- No to co wracamy ? Marcin- Myślałem że już nie spytasz Czkawka- Zanim dolecimy powiedz jeszcze jedno... JAK WYTRESOWAŁEŚ NOCNĄ FURIĘ ! Marcin- A więc było to tak... U Astrid i Zuzy Zuza- No i tak się poznaliśmy, ale miałam warażenie że nie jestem sama, wiesz... taka kobieca intuicja Astrid- To znaczy ? Zuza- No wiesz, zawsze nie miał dla mnie dla mnie czasu,, ale za to był idealnym kochankiem. W łóżku wynagradzał mi wszystko." Astrid- Noo... tak jak umnie...- Rozmarzyła się dziewczyna Zuza- Astrid ! Halo jesteśmy już pod moim domem ! Uważaj ! Dziewczyna jednak tak się rozważyła że nie zauważyła ściany budynku przez co przygrzmociła w nią czołem Astrid- AU ! Zuza- Nic ci nie jest ? Astrid- Chyba nic... głowa mnie boli Zuza- Zaprowadzić cię do goti ? Astrid- Nie ale chyba z planu nici... Zuza- Jakiego planu ? Astrid- Nie ważne pamiętaj... nic nie działa na faceta tak jak zmysłowość. Zuza- O czym ty ?!... AAA! Astrid- No właśnie ale teraz radź sobie sama ja idę do domu Zuza- Dzięki. Powiedziała po czym przyjaciółki rozeszły się do domów U Czkawki i Marcina Marcin- I tak właśnie docieramy do chwili obecnej Czkawka- O i jesteśmy ! Ciekawa historia ! Zostawiam cię teraz samego. Marcin- Powiedz chociaż który dom ? Czkawka- Ten różowy ! U Marcina Świetnie ! Zostawił mnie samego ! W pośrodku wioski, dobra ile może być różowych domów ? 'O jest !' Narrator Chłopak przełknął ślinę po czym otworzył drzwi domu ukochanej Zuza- Kotku ? Gdzie byłeś, stęskniłam się ! Powiedział schodząc ze schodów ubrana w rozpięty szlafrok Marcin- Już się nie mogę doczekać Rzekł chłopka wręcz nieświadomie zbliżając się do swojej ukochanej przyciągany jakby jakimś magnesem Zuza- Stęskniłam się za tym Marcin- Ja też I zaczęli to co od wieków nazywane jest dowodem miłości kobiety do mężczyzny Kilka godzin później Marcin- Takich wakacji potrzebowałem Zuza- Jakich wakacji ?- Spytała się poirytowana dziewczyna na co jej chłopka jak sądziła , zaczął się ubierać Chwilę później Zuza- Odpowiesz mi czy nie ? Marcin- Wiem jak to zabrzmi ale to koniec. Zuza- CO ? Marcin- To co słyszysz ! Chyba nie myśłaś że to mogłoby się udać !? Zuza- Ty draniu masz inną na boku ?!-Spytała krzycząc wk*rwiona dziewczyna Marcin- Tak ! I to z nią jestem zaręczony ! I to z nią będę miał dziecko ! I to z nią wezmę ślub ! Z Martyną ! Zuza- Wynoś się ! Kilka minut później do domu Zuzy wpadła zdenerwowana i wystraszona Astrid z Czkawką Astrid- Zuza ?! CO się stało ?! Czkawka- Gdzie jest Marcin ?! Zua- Nie ma go ! Ta świnia mnie wykorzystał Astrid- Oj biedna... Chodź przytul się i nie płacz- powiedziała zatroskana blondynka obejmując i tuląc dziewczynę Czkawka- Nie bój się dopilnuję żebyś już nigdy go nie zobaczyła Zuza- dzięki- powiedziała ocierając łzy I tak minęło kilka lat i Zuza zapomniała kompletnie o Marcinem sama zakochując się w innym chłopaku, ale to powieść na inny czas. A Marcin co ? Spytacie ? Legendy głoszą że został na swojej wyspie wodzem i ożenił się z Martyną z którą ma syna. Zgodnie jednak z obietnicą nigdy już więcej nie spotkał Zuzy ani o niej nie wspominał. Koniec Bonus numer two ! Zazdrosna dziewczyna jest naprawdę niebezpieczna Prolog Czkawka-Dajesz mały dajesz jeszcze trochę ! Szczerbatek- WRRR ! Nagle karabińczyk Czkawki odpina się od siodła Szczerbatka Czkawka- No nie znowu ! Szczerbatek ! Cześć ( powiedział z sarkazmem) będziemy tak spadać czy spróbuję jakoś wylądować ? Szczerbatek- Wrrr Po czym złapał Czkawkę i przerzucił na siodło Czkawka- Dzięki stary Chwilę później Astrid- Ej Czkawka ! Czkawka- O hej Astrid ! Co się stało ?! Astrid- A nic poza tym że Heathera i Lea znów się kłócą o Sączysmarka ! Czkawka- No i co ? Nie nasz problem, mi wystarczysz tylko ty Astrid- Och wiem kochasiu ale twój ojciec powiedział że jak ich nie uspokoisz to sam to zrobi Czkawka- Och dobra już lećmy Astrid- Czekaj jeszcze cos Czkawka- A co mianowicie ? Astrid- A to ! Powiedziała po czym dała mu soczystego namiętnego całusa zarzucając ręce na jego kark Czkawka lekko zdziwiony po chwili oddał pocałunek i oplótł dziewczynę w pasie Astrid- Czkawka, jesteśmy narzeczonymi a spędzamy ze sobą jeszcze mniej czasu niż kiedyś Czkawka- Wiem Astrid wiem ale obiecuję ci że po tej całej akcji z Sączysmarkiem zorganizuję coś wielkiego Astrid- Trzymam cię za słowo a teraz lepiej lećmy bo twój tata naprawdę zareaguje Czkawka- Masz racje lećmy I wzbili się w powietrze lecąc dosyć powoli i ciesząc się każdą chwilą, każdym słowem i każdym wspólnym spojrzeniem. Na berk Heathera- Zabiję cie ! Lea- Nie zdążysz Gdy jeźdźcy wylądowali Astrid wybuchnął śmiechem a Czkawka i Sączysmark rzucili się aby uspokoić wściekłe dziewczyny co nie było łatwe ponieważ z tego co Czkawka zdążył się zorientować Lea dosypała do maseczki Heathery jakiegoś proszku przez co twarz Heathery zmieniła kolor na fioletowy Na całe szczęście dwójka przyjaciół zdążyła dopaść goniące się dziewczyny zanim komuś stała się krzywda Czkawka- Uspokajamy się ! Powiedział do szarpiącej się w jego ramionach Lei Sączysmark- Kotku proszę cię uspokój się. Próbował wyperswadować fioletowej dziewczynie Sączysmark Czkawka- A co tak właściwie poszło ?! Heathera- A widzisz jak wyglądam ?! Byłam umówiona na randkę z tym o tu Sączysmarkiem i gdy powiedziałam Leei ona zaproponowała mi pomoc w makijażu i widzisz co mi zrobiła ! Zabiję ją ! Sączysmark- Ja zawsze wiedziałem że fioletowy to twój kolor. szepnął czule dziewczynie do ucha Lea- Ale on jest mój ! Sączysmark- Dziewczyny! Dziewczyny ! spokój na obu mi was zależy i nie chce żebyście się o mnie kłóciły, zamiast tego zrobimy taki sam konkurs jak Czkawka miał ! Astrid, Czkawka- Nie ! Astrid- Zrobimy tak Sączysmark spędzi z każdą z was jeden dzień i wtedy zobaczymy którą wybierze. Mówiąc to z Trudę powstrzymała wymioty. Zgoda ? Lea –Zgoda Heathera- No dobra Czkawka- No to jeśli mamy to z głowy to zaczynamy Heathera ty pierwsza Sączysmark- Chodź kotku Lea- A ja co mam robić ? Czkawka- Przygotuj się na swój dzień Astrid i Czkawka zostali sami na środku placu Czkawka- Eh nigdy nie myślałem że dziewczyny będą się biły o Sączysmarka Astrid- Ty nigdy byś do mnie nie zagadał gdyby nie Szczerbatek Czkawka- Tia, a jeśli o tym mowa zapraszam cię dziś wieczorem na romantyczną kolacje przy świecach do mnie Astrid- Dobra, a co potem ? Czkawka- Potem zobaczymy. Powiedział posyłając jej chytry uśmieszek i wsiadając na Szczerbatka Wieczorem w domu Czkawki Astrid- Naprawdę ten twój łosoś był wspaniały Czkawka- Ja zawsze jestem wspaniały Astrid- Jakbym cię Niue znała to bym uwierzyła przyznaj się Szpadka ci pomogła ? Czkawka- Tiaa, a ma może moja narzeczona ochotę na deser ? Astrid- A jaki ? Czkawka- No nie wiem ma metr osiemdziesiąt wzrostu, brązowe włosy i szmaragdowe oczy Astrid- na taki deser to ja mam zawsze ochoty Już miały ich usta się złączyć a nogi zaprowadzić ich w znajome miejsce gdy do budynku wpadł zdyszany sączysmark Sączysmark- Czkaa. Zdołał wymamrotać tylko speszony chłopak Astrid- Puka się ! Sączysmark- Wiem. Powiedział przelotnie po czym obrócił się w stronę Czkawki. Musisz mi pomóc ! Czkawka- Sączysmark uspokój się mamy czas Sączysmark- Właśnie że nie mamy czasu ! Spędzałem waśnie czas z Heatherą gdy do pokoju weszła Lea i co by nie mówić nakryła nas na gorącym uczynku, ale nie ważne wracając dziewczyny tak się posprzeczały że stoją teraz na środku wioski z toporami w rękach i mają zamiar się pozabijać! Astrid- To na co jeszcze czekacie lećcie ! Czkawka- Ale nasza kolacja. Odparł całkiem niewinnym dziecięcym głosem i zrobił słodkie oczka Astrid- Potem zobaczymy leć Sączysmark- Chodź już Powiedział i chwytając go za rękę wybiegli z domu i po kilku minutach byli już na placu. Zastali tam okropny widok obie dziewczyny z kilkoma ranami i zakrwawionym toporami gotowe w każdej chwili skoczyć na siebie i zabić Czkawka- Szczerbatek plazma szybko Smok jak na zawołanie wystrzelił z oczywistą dla siebie precyzją miedzy obie dziewczyny Czkawka- dobra dosyć tego Sączymark ! Wybieraj ! Sączysmark- Chciałbym tylko powiedzieć że mój wybór nie jest wymuszony ani przymuszony przez nikogo Czkawka- Sączysmark ! Do rzeczy ! Sączysmark- Wybieram Heathere Heathera jak na zawołanie rzuciła topór na ziemię i podbiegła przytulając Sączysmarka I tak oto koczy się ta historia dosyć szczęśliwie można by rzec w końcu Astrid i Czkawka wzięli ślub tak samo ja Sączysmark i Heathera i jak się potem okazało nawet Lea znalazła na Berk swoją miłość którą ku zdziwieniu wszystkich okazał się Mieczyk. I tak bohaterowie rzyci długo i szczęśliwie THE END Wszystko co dobre się kończy a ja z tego opka więcej nie wycisnę więc jest to ostatni wpis na tym blogu. Czytałeś ? Podobało się ? Zostaw koma ! Z całego serca chciałbym wam podziękować za wszystkie wspaniałe komentarze. I zachęcam do czytania moich pozostałych opek :) :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone